Let the rain fall An Itachi story
by Daydreams112
Summary: Shonen Ryoko has had a less than perfect life since Orochimaru kidnapped her younger sister. She just wants to get it back on track and find Dok. Not only does Orochimaru want her, but so does Akatsuki and Kagegakarue. Man, she is screwed!
1. The Reunion of Childhood Friends

"..." means talking

'...' means thinking

... means Ryoko is explaining stuff.

Morning

There was a loud pounding at my door. I shot up out of bed, tripping as I put on my zori. The pounding came again, "I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez, gimme a sec! I gotta get Kimichi!" I grabbed the one hundred and twenty-something pound sword with ease, swinging it over one shoulder.

"Please try to hurry! I want to get going to the training field so we can laugh when Corwin falls off the balance posts!" That's Kimiko for you. Loves to make fun of my boyfriend before a mission.

I walked into the hall, "Gomen nasai, Kimiko-san. I was…uh…"

She snickered, "Taking a cat nap?"

I nodded as I put my hitai-ate around my waist. I stood strait and, to Kimiko's disapproval, twisted so my entire body made a cracking sound.

Kimiko shuddered, "That was so wrong, Ryoko-chan."

I strapped my shuriken holster to my hip while shrugging, put Kimichi in her holder on my back, and zipped up my zori. My usual cocky smile was plastered to my face, "Let's go!"

My name is Shonen Ryoko. I recently turned eighteen and I've been in the ANBU black oops of Kagegakarue for the past four years. I'm looking for my younger sister, Dok. She was kidnapped by an S-classed criminal named Orochimaru almost eight years ago. Right now, she would be fourteen years old.

Training Field

I was walking with my hands behind my head and my eyes closed. I sniffed the air, smelling Corwin's sweat. My nose wrinkled up, making Kimiko laugh.

"You look funny," she giggled.

Corwin turned at the sound of her laughter. He waved as his black hair fell in his eyes. His shirt was drenched with sweat and his green eyes were dancing. "You okay, Ryoko-chan? You look weird, as usual," he said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "You stink."

There was a puff of smoke where he had been standing in the middle of the field. Seconds later, he appeared right in front of me. His scent overwhelmed me, making my stomach lurch. He snickered as I held my nose. "You know you like it," he teased.

I ran to the nearest bush, empting the contents of my stomach. I stood up, wiped my mouth, and pulled out Kimichi, pointing her at him. "If you come near me, I'll kill you," I warned.

He shrugged as he walked over to his bag. He pulled off his current T-shirt. At the same time, Kimiko and I covered each other's eyes. There were several thumps as two more scents reached my nose. Kimiko and I moved our hands. In front of us, two men in black coats with red swirl clouds stood, one of their scents seeming familiar.

My eyes traveled to where Corwin was. Blood was pouring from and open wound in his back. His tanned skin was now pale, making him look unreal. I wanted to scream but swallowed the urge. My hand worked it's way towards Kimichi's handle. The shorter of the two men turned, resting his red eyes on me. I froze, mesmerized by his peculiar eye pattern. My entire body went numb. 'Those eyes…,' I thought.

The taller of the men turned as well and I could have sworn I smelled fish. "Is that a fish?" I asked, turning to Kimiko.

She shrugged. She walked up to him and poked him in the stomach. He looked down at her like, 'WTF?' She walked back to me, "He's a shark."

I shrugged, "All fish taste good in my book."

Fish-man walked over, "So this is the girl? She looks too short to be a Hanyou."

He moved his hand as if to grab my face. I bit down as hard as I could. He screamed and began waving his arm like a mad man. "On't all e ort!" (Don't call me short) He was running around in circles, still trying to shake me off, and still failing horribly.

He pulled out a huge sword, slightly taller than Kimichi. I finally let go and looked at Kimiko. She looked to the other man, "We don't know the, kay?" He nodded and she stuck out her hand, "My name is Suni Kimiko. That's-"

I cut her off, "Shonen Ryoko. Kimiko-san, I need to heal Corwin-kun! He's like, besides Tatsu-kun, the only person who is a worthy opponent!"

She patted my head, scratching behind my right ear, "My short tempered friend, he's gone. We'll have to find you a new boyfriend."

"Don't tell me what the hell I can and can't do! He's –."

The man she had been talking to scoffed, "You should listen to her. He's dead."

I jumped back at least a foot, finally realizing how I knew this guy, "Oh crap! It's you!" Kimiko looked confused. "A missing ninja from Konoha who slaughtered his entire clan in only an hour, leaving his little brother alive so he could torture him. Uchiha Itachi!"

He took off his hat, "Shonen Ryoko. A Hanyou, originally from Konoha. Entire clan dead, except for one, an eight year old girl, and she went missing."

I picked Kimichi off the ground, "Dok would be fourteen now. So what does Akatsuki want with a Hanyou like me?"

"You know of us?" Fish man asked.

Fish-man walked over and stood next to Itachi. "Ryoko, our leader told us to recruit you because of your origins."

"My mother? The two-tails?"

Itachi gave a slight nod, "Yes. We must leave for the hideout immediately."

I looked at Kimiko, "What about her?"

Itachi activate his Mangokyou sharingan and looked directly at her. "She can be disposed of."

She looked into his blood red eyes and let out a gasp. She fell to the ground.

I rolled my eyes, "Damn it, Itachi, why can't you kill like normal-?"

Before I could finish my sentence, he grabbed me and practically dragged me near a bush. "Ryo-chan," he mumbled. My heart started to beat a million miles per hour, hearing him use that nickname again. "We need to leave."

Of course, not seeing Itachi for the past seven years, I decided he needed a good annoying, "So, do I have to wear that big ass coat? How many people are in this organization? Are there any other girls? Can they help me find Dok-chan? Why do we have to leave so suddenly? Is Kisame really a shark, or-?"

Itachi put his hand over my mouth, "If I answer some of there questions, will you promise not to do that again?" I nodded, his hand still covering my mouth. "I don't know about the coat. In Akatsuki, including you, eleven people, only one other girl. We already found Dok-chan, and that's the reason we have to leave."

My eyes lit up, "You found Dok-chan?! Where?!"

"Ever heard of Orochimaru?" Fish-man asked.

I turned to Fish-man as Itachi began to drag me again, "He's more than just an S-ranked criminal, he's also responsible for the recent death of the third Hokage in Konoha. He's in my Bingo Book, along with Itachi-san and you, Hoshigaki Kisame."

Itachi looked back at me, "Bingo Book?"

I smiled, "I'm part of the ANBU black oops of Kagegakaru. See?" Itachi stopped to see my arm. I pulled the sleeve of my shirt up to show the tattoo.

Kisame looked alarmed, "What if she's-?"

Itachi shot Kisame a look, "She wouldn't betray us. I know her well enough."

"Yeah, I'm not even really a big fan of this place. I like Konoha better, but ever since Orochimaru- Wait, Dok-chan!"

Itachi's grip tightened on my wrist. "Orochimaru kidnapped her six years ago, thinking she was more powerful than you. He wiped her memory and she thought Orochimaru had always taken care of her. Now my brother has gone to Orochimaru and it's quite possible she has her memory back."

I ripped my arm from his grasp, "Then why isn't she here?! Two Hanyou are better than one! I mean, what the f-?"

A man with an orange and black mask, red and black Akatsuki cloak, and armor showing beneath it sat on a tree stump.


	2. Are whe there yet?

"Tobi," Kisame barked.

"Hai?" He jumped to his feet, tousling his black hair. I giggled. Akatsuki had two funny guys already. "Hm? Itachi-san, who is this?"

I smiled, bowing slightly, "Uh, hi Tobi. I'm Ryoko."

Tobi slowly approached me and of course, pocked my ear. "Tobi," Kisame growled. "Pein-sama told us before we left that Ryoko is to be your partner. Do you understand?"

"Hai!" Tobi yelled.

"Mmhm," I said, looking at Tobi's mask. If I could just… I poked his mask, "So what cha hiding under there?"

"Tobi's scars," he said, a little to cheerily.

Kisame and Itachi blinked in astonishment, "It took us three months to get him to say that much!"

I smiled at Kisame, "What can I say?" I moved Kimichi to my other shoulder, "I'm a people person." Kisame scoffed, making me giggle, "Fish-man is funny!"

"Let's go," Itachi said, annoyed.

"Hai, captain!" I said, making Itachi give me a dark look. In return, I just gave him a cheeky grin.

(Nope, nothing here! Wait, why are you still reading? Oh, because you want to read gaarapunkgirl's story "Forever loving" after you read and review this one? Oh, okay.)

We had been running nearly two hours strait. Hurting didn't even begin to cover how my feet were feeling. "Are we there yet?" I whined.

Kisame's eye started to twitch, "I told you fifteen minutes ago, we're close."

"But that was fifteen minutes ago!" I made my voice even more whiny than before, just to get under his blue skin.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something, but Tobi spoke first, "Don't worry, Ryo-chan! Tobi knows it's only about a mile away!"

"Meh, you said that fifteen miles ago," I growled under my breath. I let a sigh escape my lips, "Fine…" A mile later, Itachi stopped right in front of me. I crashed into his back. I was big enough to catch him off guard, but small enough to not knock him over. "Kami-sama! Don't do that!"

He shot me a look and I just glared back. "Hey, no fights," Kisame growled.

I gave him a whatever look and motioned for them to lead the way. We entered a huge cave with a waterfall inside. (How a waterfall got inside a cave I don't know.) The guys led me to a corner. If I didn't have cat eyes, I couldn't have seen the small holes in the wall. I looked closely at one, raising an eyebrow. "Should I ask?"

"Stand back," Itachi commanded.

I did so, using Tobi as a play shield, letting Itachi see my smile, "All safe."

Itachi smirked until Tobi said, "Don't worry, Ryo-chan! Tobi won't let you get hurt!"

Itachi's eye twitched slightly. Kisame noticed, "Tobi, Yurashi."

Itachi punched his fist into the hole, showing he was plenty pissed.

The waterfall started to split. The noise was so loud to me, it made me drop to my knees. I covered my ears, getting a mind numbing headache. After the rumbling had stopped, I looked up, then did a double take.


	3. Deidara!

. The waterfall split to reveal a forest. (And you thought the waterfall was strange!)

"Come on," Itachi mumbled.

"H…Hai," I said, still staring in awe of the forest. Tobi yanked on my arm, making me trip. He caught me, but as soon as I hit his arms, I jumped back, "Kami-sama, Tobi! Don't do that!"

"Gomen Nasai, Ryo-chan! Tobi didn't mean to! Is Tobi still a good boy?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Tobi a good boy." 

We had to walk for another mile, making me drag my feet. Sun was filtering through the tree tops, hitting my face. I smiled up, letting the heat seep into my skin and warm my body. A loud purr erupted from my throat as the smile grew bigger.

"You are such a kitten," Itachi commented with a smirk on his face. He looked at my drowsy eyes.

"Yeah, but it feels so warm," I smiled lazily, ignoring Kisame's eye roll. "So we almost there?"

"Open your eyes," Itachi said, now in my ear.

It caught me off guard slightly, but I opened one eye, then the other shot open. A mansion, at least five stories high, and in a Japanese feudal style, stood before us. My mouth stood agape.

"Oi, shorty!" Kisame wave his hand in front of my face.

"Oro? Oh, hai, Fish-man?"

Itachi smirked, but Tobi let out a chuckle. Kisame rounded on him, "Show some respect, Baka!"

"Enough," Itachi said.

We went silent as he started to walk. We followed without a word into the mansion. I slipped past Kisame to walk next to Itachi.

"We're back!" Tobi yelled, slamming the door behind us.

The first person I saw was a man with long blond hair and blue eyes. He had an ear bud hanging out of one of his ears and had clay in his hands. "Hey, un. Is this Ryoko, yeah?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you have a speech impediment?" His eye twitched slightly. I smiled sheepishly, "Gomen, gomen. I couldn't resist. Yeah, I'm Ryoko."

He sighed, smiling. "I'm Deidara, yeah." He cleaned his hand off and walked up to me, holding out his hand. I shook, but jumped back. He held up his hand, a small mouth grinning at me, "I always get people like that, yeah."

I looked at Itachi, blond hair falling away from my red and blue eyes, "Can we go meet Pein-sama now?" I turned back to Deidara, "No offense."

"None taken, yeah."

Itachi jerked his head slightly, "Come on. This way." We started to walk, but stopped. "Kisame, stay here. I'll take her by myself."

"Fine," he said, kicking off his shoes and flopping down on the couch. 

Tobi walked into the kitchen, saying, "Hi, Deidara-sempai!" Which was followed by an annoyed groan.

We started to walk up the stairs, me readjusting Kimichi's shoulder straps. I looked at the floor, "You know, I've really missed you…"

"I know. But I offered you to come with me." With that, he stopped looking at me.

I stopped for a second, looking hurt as he continued to the sixth floor. I walked behind him, still looking at the floor. We made it to the sixth floor without meeting any other Akatsuki. The hallway was long and all wood. The only stone thing in the hall was the door at the end. We started to walk down the hall and stopped at the end. My heart started to race as Itachi knocked.

hat, is it annoying with a cliff hanger? Well, IT'S ALL GAARAPUNKGIRL'S FAULT! 


	4. I heard it before

"So you brought her," a voice said as the door opened.

I felt my courage reappear as the door opened fully and we walked in. I stepped in front of Itachi. "So why exactly do you need me?"

The man was shrouded by shadows. The only thing visible was his six nose piercing. He chuckled, "Very up front, I like that. We need you to track down your mother and help us find the other Bijuu."

My upper lip lifted in a snarl, "For all I care, that bitch can rot in hell, like the rest of us abominations."

He raised a pierced eyebrow at my harsh language, "In return, we'll give you what you want." My ears perked up. He smirked, "I take it you're interested?"

"My sister," I hissed. "All I want is my sister safe from Orochimaru."

"Is that all?" He asked mockingly, "Well then, I think that can be arranged."

I yanked off my headband, pulling a kunai out of my back pouch. I slashed across the symbolic shadows, smiling darkly at Pein, "When do I start?"

Pein returned the smirk, "You seem ready to die for this."

"You have no idea."

He nodded, "Konan will help you with anything you need."

I turned as a woman with blue hair walked past Itachi. She had light blue eyes and a white flower behind one ear. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, walking past Itachi, not meeting his gaze, but glaring ahead.

"Oh, Itachi. Wait a second. I need to speak to you," Pein said

Itachi looked at my back, but went back in the room. Konan and I walked in silence until the fourth floor. "Sorry about that," she said, smiling.

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "For what?"

"For being so snippy. I have an image to maintain, you know," she laughed.

I smiled, relaxing, "Yeah, I know all about that, being an Ex-ANBU."

"I know, I hated it too. It was so boring just following orders," she said. She stopped in front of a door with a blank whiteboard. I tilted my head to the left. She smiled, "It's for conveying messages to the rest of the Akatsuki."

I opened the door, and stopped, breathless. The room was decorated in dark red and dark blue, my two favorite colors. "Woah…" I had to bite my tongue from screaming in joy.

Konan smiled, "Go ahead."

"Squee! This is so cool!" I hugged her and began going through the room to check it out. It had tons of space and even it's own bathroom. I was about to lay on my bed when I realized my sword was still attached to my back. I stopped, detaching it, revealing the backpack underneath. I smiled weakly as I felt what was in there. "Konan, can I have a few minutes alone?"

"Take as long as you need," she said, closing the door as she left.

I leaned Kimichi against the wall and sat on the edge of the bed. I rummaged through the back pack until I found what I was looking for. A picture frame. I took it everywhere. It was of Dok, Sasuke, Itachi, and myself. I had been giving Dok a piggy back ride, as Itachi was doing for Sasuke. I slipped the picture out and slipped it under my pillow. I dropped the bag and slid onto the bed, gripping the other pillow I had, wishing sleep would wash over me like an ocean tide.

There was a quiet knock. "Hm?" The door opened slightly to reveal part of Itachi's face. "Oh, what do you want?"

Itachi slipped in, closing the door behind him. "Look about what I said earlier… You know I-."

"Didn't mean it? Yeah, I've heard that already."


	5. Flash back

Flash back

(Okay, so it's bugging me, I RP in 3rd person, and I write my current stories that way, so that's how it's going to be… after this chapter)

Flash back

"Ryo-chan, I didn't mean to yell at you," Itachi said, looking away.

"But you did," she said, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "In front of the team! I mean, come on. I missed one trap, but I took care of myself!"

His eyes softened, "Come here, shh." He hugged her and stroked her behind the ears, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

End

Itachi sat on the bed, "Look, I know I haven't exactly been great for the past few hours but-."

I sat up and pressed my lips to his. He looked shocked as I backed away, "I missed you."

Itachi looked confused for a minute, which I thought was the cutest face ever. He scoffed, "Girls need to wear mood rings or something." He got up and started to walk away, but I jumped up, grabbing his hand. "What?"

I smiled, "I don't want you to leave."

He looked back over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, "You're confusing."

I smiled softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Maybe that's what you like about me."

Just as the gap between our faces closed, the door opened, "Ryo-chan, we've been assigned to-!" Tobi stopped as he saw Itachi and me jump back from each other. "Pein-sama wants us to leave now to go find Dok, but if you're busy…"

My eyes grew wide, "N-No! I'm not too busy! All I need is a cloak and we can go!"

Tobi held a cloak up to me and I ran and grabbed it. I looked at my sword, "I should leave it for now, seeing as I'm now an S-classed criminal… I should lay low for a bit." I walked over to my bed, slipping my hand under the pillow. I grabbed the picture and folded it once, placing it in my pocket. I slid the cloak on and turned to Tobi, eyes narrowing to slits, "Let's go."

Tobi nodded. "But Pein-sama wants Itachi and Kisame to come, just incase we can't handle it," he said, saying Itachi's name with pure poison.

I looked at Itachi. He nodded slightly and walked past Tobi, shoulder checking him into the door frame. I winced and walked up to Tobi as Itachi walked down the hall. "Tobi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine," he muttered, walking out the door. I followed, running past him, down the four flights of stairs to the living room. I walked into the kitchen, "Hey, Deidara?" He was listening to music. I tapped his shoulder, "Deidara?"

Deidara took his ear bud out, "Yeah, un?"

"Do we have any sake that I can take for the trip?"

He blinked, "Yeah, top shelf, un." He pulled his other ear bud out, "Why do you need sake, yeah?"

I looked up as I opened the cupboard. Groaning, I said, "Why is it so high up?"

A hand reached over my head, grabbing the sake and waving it in front of my face. I looked behind me at the redhead. "Arigato," I said. I smiled at him, "I'm Ryoko."

"I know," he said, "I'm Sasori."

I grinned, making him avert his eyes and leave the room. I turned to Deidara, "I need it in case we sleep outside. I need it to sleep."

"Uh huh," he said, not believing a word I said.

I smiled sheepishly, "Okay, I like a drink or two."

He nodded, "Alcoholic, yeah."


	6. Tobi!

Shoutout to Chibi-sensei and Natsumi-chan! You guys PWN for always reviewing! I'll get them in there soon!

Sorry it took so long, I've been super busy (And lazy)

Without further ado, Let the Rain fall, chapter 6!

Ryoko stuck her tongue out at him, then stopped, "Can I call you Dei-Dei-chan?"

Deidara looked surprised, "Sure, un. But why, yeah?"

She grinned, "Because I seem to be getting along with you, even though I barely know you."

"Oh, un."

"Well, I have to go, Dei-Dei-chan! Bye!" With that, she ran out of the room, heading outside. Tobi was sitting on a stump. "Hey, Tobi! Where's Ita-kun and Fish man?"

Tobi shrugged, "Dragging their feet."

She sighed, sitting next to him on the stump, "So can I see under your mask?"

"What?" Tobi asked, caught off guard by the totally random question.

"Can I see you without the mask?"

He looked like he was going to run, "Um… I don't know…"

Ryoko reached for his mask, grasping it. He held as still as possible, making sure it didn't move. She grinned, "Just let me see and then you can put it back on." Her hand started to slip it off, making him stiffen. She got it off his face and blushed. He was cute! He had dark bluish hair, and a deep onyx eye… His other eye was covered by a bandage. She blushed as she sat back slightly. He reached for the mask so she handed it to him. He was about to put it on, but he leaned in and kissed her. She nearly fell backwards. 'Oh my god! What the f-?!'

He leaned back, putting his mask on fully. Itachi and Kisame walked out of the mansion at that point and Tobi stood up. "Let's go."

Ryoko was still sitting on the stump, staring at the ground. "Hey, Ryoko?" Itachi was standing in front of her, looking slightly annoyed.

She looked up, feeling like she was looking out a window, like her body was foreign. "Oh, sorry. I spaced out a bit. I'm ready." She stood up and began to walk, trying to hide her face. She noticed Tobi sneaking glances at her, so she pulled her cloak so her face was completely hidden. Itachi looked at her, then at Tobi, and back. She let out a sigh, "If we want to get to a town before dark, we should hurry up."

Itachi looked suspiciously at her. He slowed a bit, motioning for her to slow also. "What happened between you and Tobi when you were alone?" He asked in a quiet tone.

Ryoko blushed, "Uh, n-nothing…"

Please review, good or bad! Love, Daydreams112


	7. On the road again

Itachi raised his eyebrow, "Ryo-chan your adorable when you lie and all, but really what happened?"

Ryoko looked away as she continued to run, "Nothing, kay? Just drop it."

Itachi scoffed, "Seriously, mood rings."

Ryoko smiled, relieved he dropped it.

**Hours later**

Ryoko flopped down on the stump, breathing heavily, "H-How far from the town are we?"

Itachi was sitting next to her, breathing heavily also, "Not sure. I believe a mile or two."

Tobi jumped onto a branch, heading up the tree, "I'll check." They waited for him to come back down, and when he did, he said, "It's about a mile and a half."

Ryoko stood up, "Well, I'm ready when you are."

Both Itachi and Tobi were enchanted b herm able to see her curves beneath her cloak. They adverted their eyes, not wanting to be caught staring.

"Well," she said.

Kisame spoke first, "I'm ready."

"Same," they mumbled.

Ryoko waited for them to get up before running again.

**Village hidden in Sound**

Ryoko had ditched the cloak for a hoodie, Tripp pants, and a beanie (to hide her ears). She didn't think the guys brought changes of clothes, and of course, they didn't. She sighed, "Sticking out like a wolf among sheep." She looked Kisame up and down, "Or even a fish among sheep."

He glared, "That's not funny."

She smiled, seeing Itachi's mouth twitch, "Oh, believe me. It is."

I am SO back, baby! Sorry for the long wait, I know ya'll missed me XD Rate and message if you want a part in my story. ;P Any of them, actually.


	8. SPECIAL CHAPTER! READ!

SPECIAL CHAPTER!!!

Behind the story: Let the Rain fall

Day: Hiyas! This is the first installment of behind the story, Let the Rain fall! I'm your host, Daydreams112, or Day-chan to a good portion of my fans ;D I'd like everyone give a big old round of applause for our cast of Let the Rain Fall!

Crowd: *Claps*

Ryoko: *Drags Itachi on stage*

Itachi: TT~TT Nooo! Please no!

Deidara: What are you complaining about, un? I only had a bit part, yeah.

Tobi: Tobi a good boy!

Ryoko and Day: *Eye twitch* Tobi, shut up and sit the fudge nuggets down!

Tobi: *Sits*

Day: Wheres Kisame, Sasori, Konan, and Pein?

Ryoko: I told Kisame I was gonna eat him.

Day: Sweet.

Ryoko: Totally.

Tobi: Konan-senpai said she was bringing food.

Itachi: Sasori is doing dishes and Pein had paper work.

Day: Drag.

Ryoko: Totally.

Day: Okay, I guess we can start without them. Ryoko, this is for you from…someone… How the fudge nuggets did this get in here? Oh well. He writes, "Dear Ryo-chan. How can you stand that emo bastard Itachi?"

Tobi: That's Tobi's question! =3

Day: …

Ryoko: …

Itachi: *Cracks knuckles*

Ryoko: *Hugs Itachi* Well Itachi is so much more…mature! He's been my friend forever, and he's an amazing kisser.

Day: Aww! …wait… no making little Uchihas on my couch. Anyways, next if for Deidara. It reads, "Are you a girl?"

Deidara: Hell no!

Kisame: *Runs in* Made it!

Fangirl: Squee!

Day: STFU, Kimiko! Now! This is for Ryoko again… Ew…

Ryoko: Huh?

Day: What does Kisame taste like?

Kisame and Itachi: O.o

Ryoko: Like old sushi…

Day: Riight… Next! "Dear Deidara and Ryoko. Are you two gonna hook up or something, cause Ryoko was making it seem like that. Same with Sasori."

Ryoko and Deidara: …um…

Day: That would be a spoiler, now wouldn't it. =3 But I'll answer this for you, after Ryoko goes to find Dok, she'll be heading back to the hideout… and she is Ryoko after all…

Itachi: *Pissed off*

Day: XD Sweet.

Ryoko: XD Totally.

Day: Itachi! This is from someone in the crowd! (Bout time) What are your feelings towards Ryoko? *Turns to crowd* Really? Did I not make it clear enough?

Crowd: SHH!

Day: Damn Fanficers…

Itachi: Well…I've always known her, I grew up around her, and she's always been there when I needed her… So I think you can get a general idea of how I feel…

Day: …ew… get a room…

Konan: *Rushes in* DAMN IT, KISAME!

Day: Uh oh. PMSing Konan. *Looks at couch* Damn it, Itachi, Ryoko! No making out on the couch!

Ryoko; ^_^U Sowwy.

Day: … Hey, Tobi, Deidara. Wanna cookie?

Deidara: Yeah, un!

Tobi: TOBI WANT COOKIE! w

Day: Well that's all for now! I have to go get some cookies and burn my couch! Read and comment next chappy, and leave questions for the next behind the story! If you leave a question, and ask, I'll even give you a part in the story!

Next time:

The stars come back and answer some questions, along with some new friends!


End file.
